firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Marble
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Normal Status Alive Elemental of Earth Appearance He is no longer a sky blue pikmin but a tan colored pikmin and still is the same pile-up of elemental energy around the same central core. He is always covered by dirt, rocks, and other things of the earth in general. He has dirt, rock, and other materials from the earth swirling around him constantly. His tan skin also has black lines running across them and they will glow (for no particular reason). His flower has no petals on it and its center is still tan in color. He carries with him a staff made from the earth's materials. Powers He is simply a master of using the ground beneath him to his advantage. He has managed to use the earth element as a defensive and offensive tool but mostly a defensive one. His powers have grown exponentially since he learned what he is and awakened his inner power. Dias Armor: This is one that is his strongest armor and therefore cannot make use of for an eternity. He can use it when whenever he calls upon the ground around him to defend himself. He wears a rock that has been crusted over him along with dirt and a layer of diamond through this. He gets his name marble from the marble that makes up most of this rock armor. The armor is tough and hard to break through the back of it is the weakest and there is a crack in it at the back which could be exploited but he generally keeps an eye for people attacking from the back. It makes him rather bulky. This armor has a weakness or two but not very much. Tandem Armor: This armor is also made out of the earth but it is exceptionally weaker allowing him much faster movement but it grants much more protection than the Ralas Armor. It’s primary use is for an offensive based strategy. Note: Covers to his knees, all the way to his hands, and just up to his neck. It is a lot more flexible than the other two armors that he can create on his own body… Ralas Armor: His primary armor that he has on almost all the time it is way weaker than the Dias armor and covers him entirely. It protects him from the elements but is weak to fire, water (makes it into mud), and light. Covers him entirely… Earth Manipulation: He can physically control the ground (rock, dirt, and etc.) underneath someone’s feet into any shape he wants and any way he wants though it’s taxing on him to keep on doing it for attack and defense methods. He can sometimes stop others’ use of the ground but this rarely occurs. He can sometimes change the properties of the ground beneath him but he rarely does this and doesn’t waste his time too much of doing it. Marble Step: The ground underneath him after he steps off of it has sharp spikes of rock shoot out of the ground right around the line of travel…(meaning after he travels over it that the ground shoots up…)(Note: He can shut off this power from activating if he wants) Gaia Weapon: He summons a weapon made from various materials he pulls from the ground underneath him using his powers. This is one of his ways to attack conventionally. Mostly the weapon formed is a staff since he doesn’t like to kill someone. Earth Shatter: Can cause the earth to shatter when he punches his hand into the ground. This is used in tandem with his Gaia Weapon. Earth Variable Attack: Attack is always different from the last one making it hard to guess and completely random… Marble Storm: One of his unconventional ways of attacking and defending if need be. He punches the ground and rocks (made out of dense and durable ground-materials) shoot up. Once the rocks are up in the air he can either send them at the enemy in various maneuvers or use them to block attacks. One or two of these rocks are made out of pure diamond and nothing more than that. It puts a lot of strain on him to keep doing this attack so he only does it once in awhile. It doesn’t require the Gaia Weapon… Spirit Transformation: Transforms himself into a ball made out of the earth elemental. He uses this to travel around quickly. He is still affected by attacks and more so but he’s quick when he does this. Weaknesses Fire (major weakness) Resistances High resistance to physical attacks, High Resistance to Earth, minor resistance to Water, and High resistance to poison Immunities Electricity (includes lightning and etc.) and Mind Assaults Personality He's pretty happy and seems to be friendly even when battling (even now that he learned that he's the Elemental of Earth). He tends to throw off a lot of people who ever met him. He seems to be regarding himself as something of a pacifist whenever he can get away with it. He’s mysterious and never talks about his past. H History He was born from mysterious circumstances which he is not entirely sure about. No one truly knows how he was born. He seems to have odd memories from time to time of the past of which he is confused about. He has learned recently that he's the Elemental of Earth. Themes Main Theme:Wings of Faith - Soul Calibur (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cAFwrNGVgzg...6CCF8B&index=18) Main Battle Theme: Dawn of Sorrows - Pinnacle (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TVbpN30SwWA) Alternate Battle Theme: Symphony of the Night - Bloody Tears (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgkxSkF7QOU&feature=related) Spirit's Theme: Dawn of Sorrows - Illusionary Song (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5AQ8VFuQDEY&feature=related) Trivia info here Tropes Elemental Embodiment, Chaotic Good, Dangerous Deserter, Reliable Traitor, Heroic Neutral, Awakening The Sleeping Giant, ... Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Elementals Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Male Characters Category: Shadow Olimar23's Male Characters